


I Think He Knows (Loki x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, kinda funny, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You’re suspicious that Loki can read your mind so you decide to test that theory.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I Think He Knows (Loki x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is v v loosely based on I Think He Knows by Taylor Swift, but not really? I just wanted to give the credit that is due before anyone says i didnt. Hope yall like it!

He definitely knew.

You were hyper aware of the fact that his stare was on you, his eyes on the back of your head, making your cheeks heat up. You pointedly continued doing what you were doing, though. You nodded along to whatever Thor was saying (you had stopped listening about two minutes ago). Fandral laughed loudly then, followed by Volstagg and Sif, and you forced yourself to chuckle as well, praying you looked believable. You didn’t feel bad about your lack of concentration towards the story at hand. It wasn’t your fault that Loki was burning holes in your head. That every time he did that, it made your heartbeat skip like it was running a marathon. 

He just had that effect on you. And he definitely knew.

You had known Loki for your entire life almost. You couldn’t remember a time where you hadn’t been around him, Thor, Sif or the Warriors Three. You had grown up in Asgard’s Royal Castle like many of the Noblemen’s sons and daughters. Sure, the privilege you had was nowhere near the princes themselves, but you weren’t far behind. You were your father’s only child, and he treated you as such too. From a young age, you were taught and trained in the ways of the Royals. Where you had the sophistication of a princess, you were just as fierce as Lady Sif herself. Never had you backed down from a challenge in your long, long life. Nor were you going to start now.

Who cares if Loki was slowly making you putty in his hands? You wouldn’t show it. You wouldn’t be like the Asgardian women who squealed and swooned over the princes and had one sole purpose; marrying one of them. You had more dignity than that and you knew your worth.

But oh the lords above, did Loki make you feel things.

You didn’t know exactly when it started, or when the realization hit you that you had honest, less-than-platonic feelings for Asgard’s brooding prince. But one minute he was just Loki, your friend, and the next minute he was….. _Loki_. And somehow, that was totally different.

You had always gotten along with Loki more than with Thor, unlike your other friends. Sure, people gravitated towards Thor’s larger than life personality, but something about how quietly intelligent Loki was had always caught your eye. From the minute you could string together sentences, you knew he was different. _He_ knew he was different. And the difference didn’t fade over time.

Loki was just as quiet now, with a wit as sharp as a knife, an attitude that made his words sound suave and almost … _expensive_. It was hard to explain how exquisite he was, so you had stopped trying to get to the bottom of it and had accepted that when it came to Loki, you were in fact a swooning Asgardian woman.

Pathetic.

You broke away from your friends after fifteen minutes of trying to concentrate, walking over to where Loki was leaning against a wall. He straightened as you approached him, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t have the effort to pretend to be interested.” You offered in way of explanation. He breathed out a laugh as you joined him in his people-watching activities. You glanced at him every now and then as you stood in peaceful silence, a profile made of sharp lines and brilliant contours. His cheekbones jutted high, cheeks softly dented and giving way to an even more defined jaw. His skin was the smoothest shade of porcelain, pale and unmarked.

“You’re staring.” He mumbled, making your eyes snap forward.

“M’not.” You lied, nearly hearing his smirk. You felt your fingers curl with nervousness.

“Okay.” His voice was slightly amused, but you still didn’t look. He’d caught you once and you wouldn’t embarrass yourself by being caught again.

That evening as you walked back to your chambers with Sif, you wondered if you should ask her the most burning question of them all.

“Sif?” At her hum of acknowledgement, you continued.

“Do you think Loki can read minds?”

She laughed at the question, shrugging. “Isn’t that the unanswered question of our time? Does anyone truly know?”

You pursed your lips, feeling disappointment kick in. “I thought you would. That maybe Thor told you at some point.”

She shook her head, still smiling. “You think _Thor_ knows?”

That made you frown, opening the door to your room. You shut it behind the two of you. “I’m sure he does. They’re brothers, Sif.”

“It’s _Loki_ , Y/N. Let’s be honest, no one really knows him but Frigga. And unless you have the gall to ask her, it’ll remain a mystery.”

You sighed quietly as your friend flopped down on your bed, mumbling something about how tired she was. Loki reading minds was entirely possible. He was very skilled in magic, just as his mother was. It would explain the lingering, uneasy feeling you had about him being aware of your feelings towards him. And if he couldn’t read minds, that means you were hiding your feelings extremely poorly, so much so that he could tell even without going through your head.

If that was the case, you had a problem. And you needed to be more discreet if you were going to keep him from knowing.

……………… 

You decided to test your theory about Loki reading minds. It was a long shot, but you were willing to try if it got you answers. 

You started the very next day, in the morning just before you headed off on your horses. Riding was a fun sport that you indulged in almost every morning, accompanied by your group of friends. As you walked your horse to the castle gates where everyone waited for you, your eye caught Loki’s. 

Instantly, you thought of something outrageously provocative. It wasn’t hard to conjure up, a horrifying image that would make anyone flinch.

Loki didn’t flinch. 

He only smiled at you in way of greeting, and you knew for a fact that no one who had just seen what was happening in your brain could be that calm and unaffected. 

Damn. Trial number one was a failure. 

You tried again a few days later, this time focusing every thought you had on creating an image of a naked Thor. Across from you at the table, Loki gave no indication of being aware of what was happening in your head. He only gave you a nod and continued with the task at hand. 

You forced your thoughts to get more and more tantalizing, trying your hardest to elicit a reaction. From vulgar images to funny one liners, you tried everything. Throughout all of it, nothing happened but what was the norm. There was no flinch, or disapproving groan, or muffled laugh. Loki was as stoic as they came. You mentally groaned and rolled your eyes. Had you been wrong? Was Loki, in fact, not able to read minds at all? 

Had you focused less on your failures and more on the man before you, you would have noticed the slightest of twitches in his lip, trying his hardest to not let his amusement show on his face. 

…………… 

You decided you had too many distractions in your surroundings. Loki had more than enough happening around him to pointedly ignore whatever insane images or thoughts you would roll around your head. That was the conclusion you had come to after several weeks of your self proclaimed experiments. You needed to get Loki alone. And there was no better place to do that then Loki’s favorite room in the castle. The library. 

The time Loki didn’t spend with you, your mutual friends or his mother, he would be in the library. And understandably so. The place was magnificent. Rows after rows of shelves, rising up taller than anyone could fathom, an innumerable amount of books that would require an entire lifetime to read. Roaring fireplaces at variable differences and shiny, marble floors. The hanging drapes and plush seats gave the place a homey feeling. You had to admit, you could get lost in that place and not complain once.

With how much Loki already knew, it was hard to imagine there was still space left in his brain to acquire more knowledge. Yet he read like it was his air, and something about the way he sat on the library’s smooth, golden window sill, legs crossed at the ankles and back straight, book in his hands, made you want to watch him for eternity. 

You looked at him now, the light from the window reflecting beautifully off his skin, making it look paler than usual, but in a way that made him look pure. Raw. 

You walked closer to him, making him look up at the sound of footsteps approaching. He smiled at you a little. That quiet, characteristic tilt of his lips that only he could pull off. You felt your lungs stutter, breath catching in your throat. As you stopped at the window sill and hoisted yourself up on it with your back against the window, you tried to make your heartbeat calm down. 

Wouldn’t do you good to feel like this and think these thoughts. Not when he could potentially be lurking in your head. 

“What brings you here?” He asked, flipping a page of his book. You shrugged. 

“I was bored.”

He hummed and pursed his lips. “Well, you came to the wrong person. I’m hardly an entertainer. That’s more Thor’s thing.”

You huffed and looked at him. “You’d rather I go to him?" 

The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips, glancing at you briefly before looking down again. "Never.”

You could feel a smile of your own struggle against your stoic expression, hunching your shoulders to hide your face under your collar before letting the giddy grin take over. 

“What are you reading?” You asked after a bout of silence, making him lift the book so you could see the title. You rolled your eyes. 

“Come on, Loki. Talk to me. I’m not going to just sit here and watch you read.”

“I thought you liked watching me." 

You felt your face warm up in embarrassment, pointedly not looking at his face when he spoke again.

"Goodness knows you do a lot of it.”

Your head snapped to look at him, gritting your teeth before hopping off the sill. “This was a waste.”

Loki’s hand grabbed your wrist before you could leave, chuckling softly. “Okay, I’m sorry. I was only teasing.”

You pouted and looked back at him, the book discarded on the sill and him standing before you. It occurred to you right then, that this was the most focused on you Loki could possibly be. Without thinking, you conjured up the image of you and him, naked under bed covers and doing things you’d rather not say out loud. 

You didn’t mind making that imagine. Heaven knew you’d thought of it way too often. Either Loki would react to what he saw or he couldn’t read minds and he’d never know. Either way, it was a win-win. 

It was the most minute of changes. A twitch of his cheek and the lightest blush dusting his cheeks and nose. But you saw it immediately, eyes widening at the implication. 

“ _I knew it_!” You yelped, feeling your entire body tense in excitement. “I fucking knew it! You can read minds!" 

Loki was frantically shushing you, raising his hands to make wild gestures before looking to the library door as if checking to see that you two were alone.

"Keep your voice down!” He hissed, making you clamp your mouth shut and stare at him wide eyed.

“You sly dog.” You whispered with controlled excitement. “All those frankly insulting images and thoughts, you read them all! And you didn’t even twitch. But I got you. Finally, I did. And it took the image of me and you under the-" 

You stopped short, eyes widening with the horror of realization. 

"Oh no.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to smirk, his eyes glinting with amusement. “Oh _yes_.”

Okay. So he definitely knew. In your excitement about being right, you had completely forgotten the implications of your success.

You cleared your throat and pointedly looked away from him, suddenly finding the floor and ceiling extremely interesting. Fuck. _Fuck_. This meant that every thought you’d had about his smile or his deliciously ridiculous body had reached him. 

“It has.” He spoke again, now full on grinning. You scowled at him. 

“Get out of my head!” You pouted at him. He pretended to contemplate it before shaking his head. 

“And deprive myself of this treasure?” He tapped your forehead with his index finger. “Nope.”

You glared at him, bringing back the image of him and you, making his face stir again and make you smirk. You took a step forward, putting you just inches away from him, now sporting a grin of your own. _Two can play at this game._

“What’s wrong, Loki?” You whispered, running the image longer and progressively making it more steamy in your head. You traced a single finger over his chest watching him follow the movement with his eyes. You couldn’t help the glee that filled you. 

“I don’t think you need to read my mind to guess what I feel.” He mumbled, making you smile and shake your head. 

“I guess I don’t.”

Those were your last words before your lips met his in a soft, slow kiss. 

He responded immediately, hand reaching up to cup the back of your neck, pulling your body closer to his with the other. Your hands gripped his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, head tilting to deepen the kiss. Your heart was beating a mile a minute, sighing in his mouth. He pulled away just enough to whisper into your lips. 

“Why don’t we make that image in your head into a reality?" 

You grinned into the kiss and pecked his lips once more before pulling away enough to take his hand, tugging it to make him follow you to your chambers. 


End file.
